Constant and yet Changing
by Kuro
Summary: JirTsu... supposedly Chibi Jiraiya. Jiraiya gets this idea he doesn't deserve to be a shinobi Orochimaru and Tsunade prove him wrong. Oneshot.


Ah hahaha... okay, this is a spawn-of-the-moment sorta thing... O.o It was inspired by YO-chan's friend and her. Unfortunately it's REALLY bad, and all the characters are HORRIBLEY out of character. Well... who knows what Orochimaru was like but anyways... Ah hahaha... okay, this is a spawn-of-the-moment sorta thing... O.o It was inspired by YO-chan's friend and her. Unfortunately it's REALLY bad, and all the characters are HORRIBLEY out of character. Well... who knows what Orochimaru was like but anyways...   
  
This takes place when our three favourite sennin are little itty-bitty genin! Oh joy! So yeah, there is my warning to you.   
  
This fic was originally going to be a Jiraiya/Tsunade fic... but its more of in a friendship way the way I ended it... So yeah, enjoy this piece of shit one-shot ^^;   
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I would live in Japan and be male. But I live in Canada, and am female. So I don't think Naruto or the characters belong to me. I just own the idea for the fic... but the problem isn't owned by me either... I don't own anything really...   
  
Ha... I also gave this fic a really corny name too... Ah, and one last thing before you read:   
  
**This story may contain spoilers. Depends on how you look at it.**   
  
~*~   
  
**Constant, and yet changing.**   
  
~*~   
  
A young Jiraiya growled angrily and ran as fast as he could at 'Snake-boy' Orochimaru. Tsunade sat on the sidelines, not paying attention as usual, even though the only reason Jiraiya was fighting was so she'd notice. Sarutobi was shaking his head and muttering 'stupid' within his sentences. Just as Jiraiya's fist was about to collide with Orochimaru's face, he wasn't there. Instead Jiraiya hit a stump of wood. Jiraiya pulled his fist back and winced. '_Ah shit, that's going to hurt later._'   
  
"Jiraiya, you are pathetic," Orochimaru stated from behind Jiraiya. The white haired boy whirled around to face his opponent, rival, and team mate.   
  
"Shut up," the boy pouted. Orochimaru continued to stare at him with his _constantly_ emotionless eyes.   
  
"Jiraiya, you're so stupid sometimes," Tsunade scowled. "Don't you realize that the day you beat Orochimaru, is the day he earth rotates backward?" Jiraiya simply glared at the girl. Jiraiya liked Tsunade, more than anyone else he had ever known. And not in his usual perverted way either; she had her moments where she was nice. He normally wouldn't glare at her like this, but he did it to cover the fact that what she had said hurt.   
  
"Shut up you flat-chested bitch..." Jiraiya muttered.   
  
"What did you say?!" Tsunade jumped up.   
  
"Nothing Tsunade..." Jiraiya sighed. Tsunade nodded.   
  
"That's what I thought." The white haired boy looked at the ground and pouted. Why was it that everyone liked Orochimaru so much? Why was _he_ so special? Sarutobi-sensei was talking again, but Jiraiya chose to ignore him. A few minutes passed and Jiraiya just sat on the ground, his mind going through every reason he hated Orochimaru. _Every single last reason._   
  
"...aiya? Jiraiya? Hey," Sarutobi was kneeling in front of the boy shaking his shoulder slightly. "Hey, this is no place to take a nap you know."   
  
"Eh?!" Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't listening."   
  
"I knew you weren't," Sarutobi sighed. "Jiraiya, I said you could leave." Jiraiya mumbled something incoherently, and stood up. Sarutobi watched his normally hyper-active student walk sluggishly away. "Hey, Jiraiya! Wait a second." Jiraiya turned and looked pitifully at his sensei.   
  
"Yeah, what?" Jiraiya snapped. Sarutobi looked over the boy. Jiraiya was twelve, white hair, and also a master at summoning. Something he tended to rely on a bit too much.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Sarutobi asked. "You seem a bit quiet lately." Jiraiya stiffened.   
  
"It's nothing Sarutobi-sensei, nothing important anyways..." Jiraiya looked at the trees. "See you later sensei..." Jiraiya walked out of the practice clearing. Sarutobi watched him go, and shrugged. Whatever it was that was bothering him perhaps was something he needed to figure out on his own.   
  
'_And if he does need to talk, he knows there are people he can talk to..._'   
  
~*~*~   
  
Jiraiya walked through the streets of Konoha. He looked around at all the stores. He had grown up around these people and buildings, as everyone else in the hidden ninja village had. Not that anybody knew these streets better than him. He had grown up _on_ these streets. His parents had been killed when he was young. Jiraiya climbed the stairs of the abandoned building he called his home. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Working plumbing, electricity... it was okay. How this building had all the same accommodations that normal houses had was beyond Jiraiya though. Jiraiya threw himself onto the couch in the room he dubbed the 'seating AND eating room.' Jiraiya turned on his side and looked around. On a small round and slightly dirty table beside the sun-bleached couch was a picture of him, his sensei, Orochimaru and Tsunade. It was a rare time when all four were smiling. Jiraiya frowned and put the frame face down on the table. He continued looking around the room. Across the room was a large window with thin and faded curtains. The window was slightly dirty; he'd have to clean that, and looked out onto the Hokage monument.   
  
'_When I was younger I wanted to be one of them,_' Jiraiya thought, '_Although, now I could careless. I think I'd rather create stories then be a ninja... not that my team needs me now... maybe I should just give up._' Jiraiya then got off the couch. '_Orochimaru can do twice the job I can... Sensei probably wouldn't miss me. Tsunade and Orochimaru defiantly won't miss me! I just get in the way most of the time don't I?_'   
  
"Then it's decided," Jiraiya declared loudly. "Tomorrow I'll tell them I renounce being a ninja. Maybe I'll go find sensei and tell him now. Yes, I think I will!" And so Jiraiya did. He walked calmly down the stairs and through the streets. He passed the ramen shop and stopped. He decided to eat before he went to Sarutobi. He sat down on a stool and waited for the owner to come and serve him. That's when he heard small sobbing coming from the corner. Jiraiya got up to investigate. There in the corner was a slightly-darker-than-peach haired girl. Jiraiya stood there staring at the girl. Her hair was in a pony-tail. He knew her well. He heard the small sobs that were trying to escape from her.   
  
"Tsunade...?" Jiraiya asked. The girl looked up at the boy, and sniffed. Her face was tear-stained, and looked as though she had been crying for awhile.   
  
"Jiraiya," Tsunade wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I was going to eat," Jiraiya said with an air of someone talking about the weather as he sat down across from the girl in the booth. "Until I heard you."   
  
"You could hear me?" Tsunade asked, somewhat embarrassed. Jiraiya frowned.   
  
"Yeah, it's relatively silent now," Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade blushed. They were silent for a while, and Tsunade slowly stopped crying. "Oi, Tsunade," she looked up at her name. "Why were you crying?" But as soon as the words left his mouth, Jiraiya regretted saying it. Tsunade had started crying again. Jiraiya cursed. "Come on Tsunade, it can't be that bad!"   
  
"But it _is_!" the girl insisted. Jiraiya blinked, and waited for her to continue. Tsunade could be such a pain sometimes. But it was one of the things Jiraiya liked about her.   
  
"Tsunade," Jiraiya said soothingly, moving so that he was beside her. "Whats wrong?" Tsunade sniffed and looked up at the boy.   
  
"I-I.... told Orochimaru I liked him," Tsunade sniffed. "And... And... I only told him because I thought that even if he didn't like me, he would still tell me off in the nicest way possible, he's our friend after all, right? No, he didn't though. I don't think he meant it though. But-but, he let me get publicly humiliated!" Tsunade rambled. Jiraiya blinked. What she had said hurt. But that didn't mean he didn't want to kick Orochimaru's ass! Orochimaru hurt Tsunade! That bastard!   
  
"It's alright Tsunade," Jiraiya said angrily. Tsunade looked at him oddly. "Orochimaru just doesn't realize what a great person you are!" Jiraiya smiled despite himself.   
  
"Thanks Jiraiya," Tsunade smiled too. "But still..."   
  
"Don't worry about it!" Jiraiya punched a fist in the air. Tsunade laughed at his stupidity, the one thing Jiraiya was good at. Or, thought he was good at anyways.   
  
"Alright then," Tsunade fell silent again. The two sat there... sitting, with not much else to do anyways. "Hey, Jiraiya, want to go for a walk?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya shrugged.   
  
"Sure, why not?" The two stood up and walked out of the shop and wandered down the streets. This was something they normally did as a trio. Somehow, no matter what, without even realizing it, they always ended up in front of the Hokage monument. So there they were, traveled in silence, the two had made their way up to the Hokage monument. Tsunade laughed.   
  
"One day, we're going to look back on our lives," Tsunade began. "And wonder why we were such morons as children." Jiraiya nodded.   
  
"I completely agree... Heh, but knowing me, I'll probably grow to be as stupid as I am now," Jiraiya stated dully. Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows.   
  
"You've been acting weird lately Jiraiya," Tsunade pointed out, placing her hands on her hips and frowning. "Why?" Jiraiya shrugged. He honestly had no clue, probably something to do with Orochimaru though.   
  
"You should get home Tsunade," Jiraiya stated, not realizing he had changed the subject.   
  
"You're right... hey! Answer my question you!" Tsunade demanded as Jiraiya walked off with his hands behind his head.   
  
"Eh, don't worry too much about it Tsunade. By tomorrow it won't matter anymore, not that I think it ever did," Jiraiya added dully.   
  
"Hey, wait a second, whats that supposed to--"   
  
"Ja!" Unfortunately for Tsunade, Jiraiya had pulled one of his stupid stunts and had just jumped from the top of the railing.   
  
"DAMN YOU JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled. She walked home cursing at her team. But when Tsunade lay her head down on her pillow after reaching home, what Jiraiya said began to disturb her.   
  
_"Eh, don't worry too much about it Tsunade. By tomorrow it won't matter anymore, not that I think it ever did."_   
  
The words echoed through Tsunade mind, and she was beginning to worry.   
  
'_I hope he doesn't do anything stupid,_' Tsunade thought nervously. She slowly drifted into an unwanted sleep.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Jiraiya forced himself to march to their dubbed "sacred training place thing" which was just a clearing in the forest. He reached his team knowing all too well he was late. Sarutobi looked up and smiled at him.   
  
"Jiraiya, your late," Orochimaru stated with tetchiness.   
  
"Ohayo Jiraiya, you're late!" Tsunade grinned. '_Whew, he hasn't done anything stupid... yet anyways._' Tsunade sighed inwardly.   
  
"Ah, such lovely greetings," Jiraiya said sarcastically. "Well, I'll never be late again." Orochimaru snorted.   
  
"Now _that's_ funny Jiraiya," he grinned good-naturedly. Jiraiya gave them all an evil smirk.   
  
"Seriously, I wont. Sensei," Jiraiya dropped his smirk. Sarutobi frowned; he didn't like the seriousness in Jiraiya's tone. "I, Jiraiya, quit being a ninja." Tsunade gaped, and Orochimaru looked like he didn't know how to react.   
  
"Jiraiya, you're not serious..." Sarutobi asked quietly. Jiraiya nodded.   
  
"Hai Sarutobi-sensei... Hokage-sama," Jiraiya corrected. "I decided that I'm useless and don't deserve to be a ninja." Orochimaru frowned.   
  
"That's the stupidest thing that has _ever_ left your mouth Jiraiya! And you've said some _pretty_ stupid stuff," Orochimaru sneered. "Now stop fooling around so we can start training."   
  
"I'm not kidding Orochimaru," Jiraiya glared at the boy. Tsunade felt somewhat betrayed. How could he? "Anyways, now that that's said and done, I'll see you guys around." Jiraiya started to walk away. The three stood there stunned. Tsunade wanted to go after him, whack him, stab him repeatedly, _anything_! Just to get him to stay. But... she found she was stuck, her voice was broken, and her legs were frozen. She didn't understand why, but it hurt so much, the thought of not having a whole team again... not seeing Jiraiya and his antics everyday. Tsunade felt like crying. Inwardly she urged her legs too move.   
  
'_Please..._' she begged. Suddenly she felt like she had been let go. She ran to catch up to Jiraiya. He was pretty far ahead...   
  
"Tsunade...? TSUNADE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?" Sarutobi yelled.   
  
"Tsunade wait up!" Orochimaru yelled running after her.   
  
"JIRAIYA STOP!!" Tsunade called after the white-haired Nin. The said Nin turned around and he coughed as Tsunade slammed into him and hugged him.   
  
"T-Tsunade!" he coughed. "What are you doing?"   
  
"You can't quit Jiraiya! You just can't! It just wouldn't be the same without you!" Tsunade sobbed into his shoulder. Jiraiya blinked.   
  
"Tsunade..."   
  
"She's right you know," Orochimaru said casually from his position of leaning against a tree. Jiraiya looked down to see the top of Tsunade's head. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.   
  
"Arigatou..." Jiraiya grinned.   
  
"We need it to be all three of us," Orochimaru continued. "Otherwise... there would be no point into trying to become stronger." Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru surprised.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, I'm not just saying that."   
  
"That's rare," Jiraiya commented.   
  
"So..." Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya. "You'll come back then?" A hopeful smile spread across her face. Jiraiya looked thoughtful.   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Oh just shut up now Jiraiya, come on, sensei is waiting," Orochimaru grinned cheekily. Tsunade smiled at them both and Jiraiya... well, gave a Jiraiya smile. The team mates stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Tsunade put her hand out palm up.   
  
"Put one of your hands on top," Tsunade said. The two boys blinked. "Well?" Jiraiya questioningly put his on top of hers. Orochimaru raised and eyebrow at her. "You too Orochimaru," Tsunade commanded. Orochimaru reluctantly did so. Tsunade then placed her hand on top of Orochimaru's.   
  
"Why are we doing this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.   
  
"Because," Tsunade said quietly. "We can each feel each other's warmth right?" The two boys nodded. "It's a sign of our friendship. If one of us feels alone anytime, we just have to remember this. It's a sign that we'll always be a team right?"   
  
"I promise," Jiraiya began. "That I will remain apart of this team forever and become one of the strongest ninja's this village has ever seen."   
  
"I promise," Tsunade swore.   
  
"I... promise," Orochimaru said dully.   
  
"Friends for as long as possible?" Tsunade asked. "Forever is just stupid."   
  
"Hai Tsunade," Jiraiya pledged.   
  
"Hai," Orochimaru agreed. The three walked back to their awaiting and knowing sensei. Jiraiya looked up at the sky.   
  
"Jiraiya!" Tsunade and Orochimaru yelled from either side of him. Jiraiya winced.   
  
"ITAI!! HEY!!" Orochimaru and Tsunade ran ahead. Jiraiya ran after them. "Get back here!!" The three laughed as they reached their sensei. Jiraiya glanced at his team mates.   
  
'_I wonder if they know how much their friendship means too me... does it matter though? All I need is them..._'   
  
"Jiraiya, are you paying attention?" Sarutobi demanded. Jiraiya gave a lofty grinned.   
  
"Course sensei!" '_At least... something's will never change._'   
  
~*~Owari~*~   
  
^_^ Yes, Tsunade does tackle glomp Jiraiya. Anyways, now that your finished reading, review? Whether you liked or hated it with the power of a thousand suns?   
  
Ah... something else to add, sorry it ended... somewhat quickly. ^^;;; I didn't mean for that to happen! Oh... this is also a product of listening to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, 'I hate everything about you' by 3 days Grace, 'Life' by Our Lady Pease, and 'Real Emotion' from FFX-2 (The English version.)   
  
Ja ne!   



End file.
